Time of arrival control systems provide a moving vehicle, such as an aircraft, with the capability to arrive at a given location within specific time constraints. Such control systems may be used by an aircraft to meet a required time of arrival (RTA) at a destination airport or waypoint of a current flight plan. An RTA control system alters an intended speed profile in order to meet the time constraints. However, the efficiency of other flight parameters and/or aircraft factors may be reduced by altering the speed profile of the aircraft, thereby reducing the desirability of using a speed profile configured to accommodate time constraints only.
Accordingly, it is desirable to accommodate an RTA in combination with other factors during flight of the aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.